Sanctuary
by ehfarina619
Summary: Time was a terrible thing. There was never enough was there? That was what everyone said anyway. Everyone except for the families of Auror's. For those included in that group, time could seem endless. Dramione. Lemons.


Time was a terrible thing. There was never enough was there? That was what everyone said anyway. Everyone except for the families of Auror's. For those included in that group, time could seem endless. Assignments drawn out with no end date in sight. Missions that would only be for one night, but would seem to last for weeks. Not to mention the lengthy hours put in at the Ministry. Time dragged on when it came to Auror's, that was certain. The worst wait of all was what Hermione was going through right now.

She sat in a worn chair along one of the many corridors at St. Mungo's, Harry pacing nervously in front of her. A clock that hung upon the wall ticked by mercilessly. Although logically she knew the ticking sound was barely there, to her it sounded like a hammer, pounding away as each second passed, reverberating off the walls ringing through her ears and down to her very soul. Her and Harry exchanged nervous glances every so often, but neither would say anything. Gone were the days when they would offer encouraging words to console one another. Those times had come to pass. It did nothing to ease the anxiety of the situation. Over the years they had come to accept that simple truth and both of them took solace in the silence. That is, except for the incessant ticking of that god forsaken clock.

This was the life she chose though. She knew all too well what she was getting herself into when she took her vows. She had seen what Ginny went through with Harry for years. She thought that after sitting idly by so many times while her best friend sat in the very same hospital would prepare her for when she would find herself in Ginny's place. She didn't know just how wrong that thinking was until she had already been married for seven months. Your best friend being the one hurt was one thing. The love of your life was an entirely different matter all together.

She averted her gaze to a loose thread on her sweater and toyed with it in her opposite hand. Anything to distract, she learned that long ago. Distraction was best in times like this. Three hours had gone by at this point. Three painstaking hours that felt more like years. Waiting for any word on her husbands condition. Harry had told her what happened. They had gone to investigate a lead on a local smuggling ring, but someone had tipped the group off and they were ambushed upon arrival. Her husband had been knocked unconscious and Harry just barely got them out in time, apparating them directly to St. Mungo's. It had been so chaotic that he couldn't be sure what hexes her husband had been hit with, leaving the healers in the dark on what steps to take.

Hermione ran her hands though her curls as she sighed. What was taking so long? Surely someone could of come out and at least given them an update at this point. She drummed her hands on her leg for a moment. Right as she was about to go see if she could find a nurse, or anyone that could give her some answers, the large double doors at the end of the hall swung open. She knew right away that it was Healer Thompson. He was undoubtedly the most experienced Healer in his field, a specialist so to speak, in reversing dark spells and curses. He had just been starting out his career during the war, some of his first cases at the hospital had been those dealing with victims of Death Eaters. Dark times those were, and while many would shudder to think of how Thompson had come to be so knowledgeable in his field, Hermione could care less. He had saved her best friend, her husband, as well as other Auror's countless times. She was nothing but thankful for that man. As he approached the pair, she hoped that tonight he would pull through for her once more. She reached out and gripped Harry's hand, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Healer Thompson offered a soft smile as he neared them.

"He's going to be just fine Hermione." He said.

She hadn't even realized it until the words left his mouth that she had been holding her breath. She gasped, and the tears that she had held back finally escaped as she turned and embraced Harry. They stayed like that for a few moments. Wiping away her tears she faced herself back to Healer Thompson, ready for him to list off what had happened, what injuries were sustained, any side effects or lasting damage. She wasn't happy to say that she knew the routine, knew what to expect, but alas, the life of an Auror's wife. Once Thompson could see that she was ready, he began.

"He was hit with what I can only describe as a slue of curses at once, although I wasn't able to pinpoint the exact nature of all of them, I was able to ascertain enough to stop the damage. He had massive internal bleeding, as well as a multitude of broken bones. I was able to repair the physical damage and do not foresee any lasting problems." He explained.

Hermione nodded at his words. She was waiting for the turn. She knew this Healer far too well, she knew that he always gave the good, reassuring news first. She waited in silence for the other shoe to drop. Something was different this time, whatever it was, he was apprehensive about telling her the details. It was written all over his face.

"Just tell me Thompson, I can handle it." She tried not to sound cross, but it was nearing four in the morning and between the late hour, and the stress of everything, she was drained. He rubbed his hand over his eyes before meeting with hers once more.

"He got hit with an Obliviate Hermione." He held up a hand as soon as the words left his mouth to stop her and let him finish. "Thankfully, whoever threw that curse didn't know what they were doing and it didn't remove his memories. I was able to reverse most of the damage, and what is left I can assure you is only temporary."

Her voice was shaky when she spoke again.

"What does that mean exactly?" She damn near pleaded. The time went, dragging on once more. She just wanted to know, needed to know what to expect when she saw her husband.

"His memories up until about four years ago are perfectly intact, anything after that, they're...foggy. I was able to look into his mind and see that everything is there, it all seems to be veiled. Though I haven't seen this happen in this exact manner before, I believe the symptoms are presenting in what muggles refer to as amnesia."

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. It was as if all of the air had been sucked out of that hospital hallway. She felt her legs give way underneath her, Harry and Healer Thompson quickly caught her and moved her to the chair. She clung to Harry's arm as she tried to process the information. It took her a few minutes to collect herself before she could find words to speak.

"So what you're telling me is that, our entire marriage, our entire relationship for that matter, he doesn't remember right now?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. As I said though, the memories are all still there though. I believe what caused this was a combination of a poorly executed curse, along with some very traumatic physical damage. Magic can only heal so much. His body needs to heal the rest of the way." He explained.

"Do we have anyway of knowing how long it will last?" Harry asked.

Healer Thompson sighed. "There's no way of knowing for sure, but based off of his condition, I'd say best case a few days. Worst case a few months."

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Thank you Thompson. When can I see him?" She asked.

"You can go back now. You know the drill, he needs his rest, but take as long as you need. I'll be discharging him in two days, barring any further complications. I am terribly sorry I couldn't do more."

"Don't you do that. Do you hear me? You have saved these men more times then I can count. I don't care if his memories never return. You kept him alive, and that's what matters. Do you understand?" She demanded. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Healer Thompson turn a slight shade of pink. Hermione always was the assertive one.

He gave a nod and gestured for them to follow him. When they reached the door Hermione inhaled sharply before turning the doorknob and entering the small room. A low rhythmic hum came from the magical machines that monitored his vitals. She felt a lump form in her throat. It wasn't the first time she saw him so bandaged and bruised, that didn't make it any easier though. She stood in the doorway for a while, her mind racing with so many questions. She was pulled from her thoughts when a hoarse voice spoke from the bed.

"I see you took my advice." He said.

She had to remind herself of what the Healer had said. Four years. Four years ago they were friends, but not together yet. She was thankful for that much

"Which advice was that?" She stepped further into the room, trying her best to hide her emotions.

"Telling Weasley to bugger off." He smirked.

She furrowed her brows trying her damnedest to remember what he was talking about. A light bulb suddenly went off as the memory came flooding back. A smile came to her face for two reasons. One, if this was where his mind was at, he was pretty close to when they began, at that point, aside from Harry and Ginny, he was her closest friend. Two, that exact conversation was the reason her and Ron had ended in the first place.

"That's putting it lightly, I believe your exact words were something like 'Tell that little prick to shove his opinion where the sun doesn't shine."

He shrugged. "Same difference."

She sat on the edge of his bed, her eyes brimmed with tears. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "You scared me tonight Draco."

He moved to sit up a little more, wincing at the pain. "As if you could get rid of me that easily." He retorted.

Her face twisted with agitation. "Can you not be a such a smart ass for once?"

He smirked. "Sorry love, not possible."

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't funny Draco. You have no idea the extent of what happened tonight. You have no-"

"Granger." He started.

"No, you're not interrupting me right now. You have-"

"Granger."

"I swear to god Draco if you-"

"GRANGER!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh nothing, would you mind explaining to me just why in the hell you're wearing my Grandmother's wedding ring." He grabbed her hand, turning it so that she was looking directly at the ring.

She wasn't even thinking about it before she entered the room. So much for easing him into the news. She sighed, deciding that she might as well tell him now.

"You got hit with an obliviate tonight Draco. Healer Thompson said that whoever cast it didn't know what they were doing. They weren't successful in removing anything, but the last few years will take a little while to come back to you." He still was holding on to her hand and she looked longingly down at her wedding ring.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know how else to say this really...Draco...we're married." She stared at him with bated breath as she awaited his reaction, which if she were being completely honest, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"We're married? As in you and I?" He pointed his finger between the two of them.

"Yes." She nodded.

Draco looked around the room, his brows furrowing as his processed the information. He shifted his gaze back onto her. "How long?"

Hermione sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Two and a half years. Roughly. We dated for about a year before that."

Draco's eyes averted to the window on the other side of the room. Anger began to rise and he grabbed for the pitcher of water on the bedside table, throwing it clear across the room, causing it to shatter when it met with the wall.

Hermione recoiled away from him, she hadn't seen his temper get out of hand like this in years. She figured he may not have a great reaction to the news, but she hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry." She rushed out. "I should have just let Healer Thompson talk to you. I'll go and get him." She stood to leave but Draco shot his hand out grabbing her by the wrist.

"Hermione wait." He pleaded. Her whole body tensed at the sound of hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry for my reaction, please sit back down." He himself was surprised by the softness in his voice. Since when did he talk to Granger like that? She was hesitant but sat back down on his bed, but kept her eyes focused on the floor. "Its just...I've...I've been waiting for you for so long. I've had feelings for you for a while now, but you've been with Weasley. Now your telling me not only do I have you, but we've been together for years? And I don't have a single memory of any of it?"

She relaxed at his words. "That's not entirely the case. Healer Thompson said that your memories are still there, they are simply...hiding in a way. The trauma of the attack took a great toll on your body. He believes all of your memories will come back, it's just going to take a little while for them to return."

He nodded in acceptance. They remained quiet for a few minutes, Draco was holding her hand again and he stared at it as he drew patterns across it with his thumb. "So..married huh?"

A smile crept it's way upon her delicate features and she gave a small laugh. "Yeah, can you believe it?"

He laughed. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for my dastardly good looks."

She rolled her eyes. "With that charm? How could I resist?" She felt the burden of everything that occurred that night slowly begin to slip away.

"How long will it be? Till I get my memories back that is."

She slumped her shoulders. "There's no way to know for sure. Healer Thompson says it could be days, but it could also take a few months."

Draco nodded solemnly. He hoped that it wouldn't be the latter of the two. He had a million questions he wanted to ask, but something came to him and he realized it was more important than anything else at the moment. "Are you okay?"

She tilted her head at the question. "Am I okay? You came close to death and you're asking about me?"

"That's exactly why I'm asking." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. The Draco that she knew four years ago never talked this way to her. Then again, Draco from four years ago hadn't yet admitted his feelings for her. He also didn't think he ever stood a chance with her back then. Her eyes filled with tears as she recollected every emotion she had felt that evening. How her heart had dropped when Harry's patronus had awoken her. How her whole body shook with fear as she scrambled to get dressed. The terror she felt as Harry recounted what happened. The anxiety of waiting to hear if her husband had lived or not. The relief when she was told he had. Most importantly, the heartbreak she felt when she learned that Draco would have no recollection of the life they had been building together.

"I was terrified." She spoke just barely above a whisper. "You've been injured before, but tonight...they took so long working on you, I thought I lost you." A single tear slipped from her eye and Draco reached a hand up, placing it gently across her cheek, it trembling all the while. He wiped away her tear, and looked pained to see her in that state.

"I might not remember the last few years Hermione, but wherever my memories stopped, I can tell you right now that I already loved you before then. I know how I am, if I finally had you, there's no way I would leave you without a fight."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she covered her mouth with her hand in attempt to stifle her sobs. Her body shook with emotion. Draco pulled her close to him and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. She smelled of lilac and parchment, that he remembered. He held her and let her ride out the waves that were crashing over her. As far as he was concerned, she could stay there as long as she needed. His own emotions were all over the place as it was. He was angry about his memories being gone for right now, upset that the witch cradled in his arms was so distraught. Overwhelmed with questions. Yet even with all of that, he was overjoyed that she was his. When her breathing became more stable, and her cries died out, he pushed her back enough so that he could look into her eyes.

"You really love me don't you?" His voice breaking as he asked.

She laughed at the question. "When you're not being an annoying twat I do." That earned her a genuine smile from him. "Yes some things never change. Of course I love you Draco. I love you more than anything in this world. You're a part of me now. You're my family. You're my home."

He couldn't take it. She might remember the last few years, but for the moment, he didn't. Right now all he remembered was how badly he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. How he knew Weasley wasn't good enough for her. How he might not have been either, but he would have appreciated her more than the weasel did. How he wanted nothing more then to kiss her, even if only once, just so he could know what it was like. How he loved her. How much had his future self told her? Had he told her all of this? Had he told her how he never hated her? How he had always held a certain degree of interest in her. Had he told her how he thought she was the most breathtaking thing he had ever scene at the yule ball? Surely he would have. How else could she love him the way she said she did?

He didn't need to ask, he knew she wouldn't object. He pressed his lips down onto hers. She immediately reciprocated without hesitation. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. He deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him. A pleased sigh escaped her as he did so. He knew that he must do this all of the time, but for him it was the first time. He never wanted to let go. She released his lips from hers and rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a some time, just holding one another with only the sound of the machines filling the room.

"Did Thompson say if there was anything we could to help with my memories?" He asked her.

She shook her head in response. "He said it's like a form of amnesia. It's not very common in the wizarding world since it usually happens after some type of brain injury. There are spells that help to stop this side effect when that happens. The faulty obliviate that was used against you counteracted against it I guess. The best thing we can do is keep you to your normal routine as much as possible. Tell you memories of my own, get you back to your normal surroundings. In muggles, their memories sometimes come back like a flood, all at once. Sometimes they come back little by little, but it can also be both."

He contemplated over what she had explained, feeling defeated that there wasn't more they could do. A world of magic at their finger tips, yet nothing to fix this. As if she could feel the frustration growing within him, she squeezed his hand in hers. "We'll figure it out okay?"

He smirked at her, squeezing her hand back. "Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going anywhere. They stopped trying to kick me out of your room after your third stay here."

"Why does that not even surprise me?" He smirked

She motioned for him to scoot over, crawling into the bed. She curled up to him, resting her head against his chest. Draco felt as if this was some dream, that any minute now he would wake up and things would be just as they remembered them. Him alone, and Hermione with another man. He decided in that moment as he listened to her breath draw in and out, that as badly as he wanted those memories back, if they never did it would still be okay. He would make new memories for them. The one thing he knew for sure was that he was never letting her go. She was his.


End file.
